


Truce?

by Otakupunk



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Alliances, Confrontations, Female Runner Five, Five is pissed at Nadia, Gen, Spoilers, discussion of trust, set after s2m10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakupunk/pseuds/Otakupunk
Summary: "I trusted you with my life, and you just threw that out the window over some stupid grudge."After Five's mission to Lem's house, Nadia tries to patch things up and start over with the Abel runner. It doesn't go well.





	Truce?

Nadia sensed that this was going to be a hard conversation the minute she stepped into the small room. With bare stone walls, a single plastic table, and four folding chairs, this looked like an interrogation room, but it was actually the room New Canton used to mediate disputes between their citizens. It had been decided by the Council that Nadia and Abel Runner Five should speak to each other privately; they didn't wish to alienate anyone from Abel, especially with the new alliance that they'd just formed, and they felt that having a New Canton mediator in the room might make the Abel runner uncomfortable. Still, Nadia wished they had sent in a mediator; although she wanted to apologize, and didn't quite believe the Abel runner would hurt her, she couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive as she sat down across from the other girl.

Five frowned at Nadia from behind her glasses when the radio operator sat down. The atmosphere in the room felt colder than the stone walls made it look; Nadia had always wondered why no one ever attempted to paint this room. She was sure they had enough yellow paint to coat the walls in here. It was a pale yellow, almost beige, but it was still better than staring at gray stone under harsh filament bulbs. It would likely be easier to mediate if they would just change the color of this room.

Nadia cleared her throat, initiating the conversation. "Um... thank you for not objecting to my reinstatement. I'm glad to be back on the job."

"Yeah." Five turned away from Nadia, staring at the wall. She clearly did not want to talk.

But Nadia had to keep trying. Esteban had insisted on it, and she truly did feel guilty for what she had done. She tried again. "So... we're probably going to be working together for a while now."

"Yeah."

Nadia wanted to just get up and leave. Five was clearly still not happy with her. But she didn't come here to just give up. She held out a hand to Five. "So... maybe we can start over? Perhaps we can be friends."

Five stiffened, her eyes narrowing. Nadia retracted her hand slowly, wondering what she'd said wrong.

Finally, Five opened her mouth... and laughed. It was long, and some combination of maniacal and hysterical.

When she had recovered, the look she shot Nadia was a twisted combination of a glare and a smile.

"Friends? With you? You tried to have me killed, Nadia. And you really think I want to be friends?"

"Th-that was just a joke! I wasn't going to--"

"Well, it wasn't very funny," Five snapped. Nadia could see Five's arms shaking-- she didn't appear to be used to yelling at people. She sure was good at it, though. "Listen, I know that I screwed with your head, and I felt bad about that, but I was trying to save my home, no different that what you thought you were doing when you decided to attack us. You, though? You were just being petty. You go on and on about how New Canton is all about trust. Well, I trusted you with my life, because I thought we were supposed to be allies, and you just threw that out the window over some stupid grudge. Doesn't reflect very well on your little fortress as far as I'm concerned."

"I just wanted you to see how it felt from my side! You tricked me, made me think you were Lem--!"

"And nothing happened to you, did it? You were in zero danger then. My life was in your hands. You were supposed to be keeping me safe, and you purposely jeopardized that." She turned her back to Nadia. "Your guy Esteban can say what he wants about Sam, but he would _never_ have tried to murder a runner, neither ours or yours. Sam is my friend. You, on the other hand, will never be my friend. Hell, I don't even trust this alliance. I'm certain you people are just going to stab us in the back as soon as the chance comes along. But right now, all I can do is go along with it, and... hope my friends stay safe."

Nadia was running out of defenses. Every word Five said hit her like a knife to the gut. Worse yet, she was no longer attacking just Nadia, but all of New Canton. She couldn't just let Five badmouth her township like this. She rose from her seat, not that it had any impact, considering Five's back was still turned.

"Look, _Five,"_ Nadia said through gritted teeth, "say what you will about me, I suppose I deserve it. But what I did has nothing to do with New Canton. We don't go around turning our backs on our allies, we take care of our people."

"Like you took care of Red Settlement?"

Another knife, this time to the heart. "We- we couldn't save them. Their residents were turning faster than we could help them."

"Oh yes, the township with all the guns and ammo in the world couldn't save one little town. That makes sense."

Nadia refused to argue with Five any longer; she had neither the defenses nor the patience to deal with Five's barbs. She sat back down, exasperated. "Look... forget all of that right now. Maybe it was presumptive of me to assume you wanted to be friends. But as long as our townships are allied, we will have to work together. So can we call a truce? At least?"

Five turned her head to stare at Nadia. She was silent for a full minute, and Nadia thought she might refuse. Finally she sighed and turned back around, holding out her hand.

"Fine. I can do a truce."

"That's good then." Nadia grabbed Five's hand and pumped once, sealing the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably inform everyone at this point that Nadia is ridiculously hard to write. Thank you in advance for not stabbing me if I did something wrong.
> 
> (And yes, I definitely wrote this because I wanted to yell at her.)


End file.
